Rien n'arrête Tony Stark
by MorganThorn
Summary: SPOIL AVENGERS ENDGAME! Je répète, SPOIL AVENGER ENDGAME! - Tony Stark est mort. Peter s'effondre, Morgane ne comprend pas, Pepper s'efforce de se relever. Et Tony se réveille dans une caverne.
1. Chapter 1: Peter

Première Fanfic postée. On verra bien ce que cela donnera. Trois chapitres prévus, peut-être plus si j'en ai l'envie (et l'inspiration. Surtout l'inspiration, en fait).

SPOIL DE AVENGERS ENDGAME ! Sur la fin, notamment, mais il va sûrement y avoir d'autres spoils (sur le contenu du film).

* * *

Peter sentit ses mains se mettre à trembler. Il avait froid et chaud en même temps, de la poussière dans les yeux qui semblaient lui brûler le visage. Il ne comprenait pas. Ou plutôt, il comprenait trop bien. Mais...

\- On a gagné, Monsieur Stark !

Sa voix tremblait, même à ses oreilles, mais il s'en fichait. Sa phrase sonnait plus comme une question, même à ses oreilles, mais il s'en fichait. Iron Man, Monsieur Stark souffrait devant lui. Ou ne souffrait plus, d'ailleurs. Qu'en savait-il, lui ?

Peter avait tué son héros. Cette pensée le traversa comme une flèche, se planta dans son cœur et il s'entendit dire, prononcer des mots, des excuses tandis que le regard de Tony Stark se faisait de plus en plus flou. C'était sa faute ! Il aurait du mieux se battre, mieux protéger le gant, les pierres, ces satanées pierres pour qui tout le monde s'était battus ! Il aurait dû être plus fort.

On le repoussa, gentiment, tendrement sur le côté, mais son regard ne quitta pas le visage de Monsieur Stark. Pepper prit sa place, posa sa main sur le cœur du super-héros, prononça des mots, des phrases mais tout cela sonnait affreusement comme un au revoir, un adieu définitif.

Ils avaient gagné... n'est-ce pas ? Thanos était mort, son armée détruite, ceux qui, comme lui, avait peu à peu disparu était revenus, non ? Alors pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Pourquoi Monsieur Stark ne bougeait plus ? Pourquoi son cœur bleu s'éteignait ? Et pourquoi ses yeux le brûlaient autant, pourquoi quelque chose coulait le long de ses joues en des flots intarissables ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, POURQUOI ?

Peter Parker pleura longtemps, jusqu'à ce que Pepper le prenne dans ses bras pour le bercer, jusqu'à ce que son monde devienne sombre et qu'il dérive dans un bienheureux silence, éloigné du monde et de sa dure réalité.

Aujourd'hui, il réapprenait quelque chose de simple et de terrible à la fois, quelque chose qui le hanterait pour toujours, qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur mais qu'il avait choisi d'ignorer.  
Même les héros meurent.

* * *

Review peut-être? Commentaires négatifs ou non, je prends. Et merci de m'avoir lu.


	2. Chapter 2 : Morgane

Bon, on repart donc sur l'alerte SPOIL avant toute chose. Pour ceux qui s'en fichent et qui veulent continuer à lire ou qui ont un peu oublié les noms des personnages (ce dont je doute parce que, si toi, lecteur, tu as atterri ici, c'est que tu as cherché des fanfic sur Avengers donc que tu connais Avengers), Morgane est la fille que Tony Stark et Pepper Potts ont eue après le claquement de doigts de Thanos. Et franchement, elle est quand même trop mignonne.

* * *

Morgane est jeune, bien trop jeune. Tout le monde a l'air de penser cela, autour d'elle. C'est vrai. Morgane est jeune. Bien trop jeune pour apprendre certaines choses.

Après tout, son père vient de mourir.

Morgane ne comprend pas tout, évidemment. Son père est mort. Mais ça veut dire quoi ''mort'' ? On n'a pas vraiment essayé de lui expliquer. Sa mère a tenté. Plein de gens ont tenté. Mais elle ne comprend pas.

Ou alors, Morgane refuse de comprendre.

Son père est mort et sa mère pleure la nuit et tout le monde a l'air triste, comme elle lorsque sa mère lui demande d'arrêter de manger des cheeseburgers. Mais ils ont l'air plus triste encore que ça.

Son père est mort pour sauver le monde. Elle ne comprend pas vraiment cela non plus. Pourquoi son papa devait sauver le monde ? Parce que c'était un super-héros, qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le faire, lui répond on. Mais pourquoi papa était tout seul ? Parce que les autres étaient très blessés et qu'il n'y avait plus que lui, lui murmure-t-on. Mais pourquoi il ne restait plus que lui ? Pourquoi ceux qui étaient blessés ne sont pas venus l'aider ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi son papa et pas les autres ?

Elle ne comprend pas, Morgane. On lui dit que son père était un héros (c'est vrai, c'est le sien mais il avait aussi promis de rester avec elle, non ? Un héros ne doit pas mentir!), qu'il était extraordinaire (c'est vrai aussi, parce qu'elle est extraordinaire -c'est lui qui le lui a dit- et donc son papa ne peut être qu'extraordinaire aussi ! Même si elle ne sait pas vraiment ce que cela veut dire...). Qu'il ne reviendra pas, jamais. Mais qu'il est là, avec elle, pour toujours, dans son cœur.

Bah oui mais elle, elle veut son papa-en-vrai. Pas le papa-dans-son-coeur. Pourquoi personne ne comprend ça ? Si son papa avait été là, lui il l'aurait compris.

Sauf que voilà. Son père venait de mourir. Et même si elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que ça voulait dire mourir, Morgane comprenait que son père qu'elle aimait plus de trois fois mille était partie loin, très loin d'elle.

* * *

Voilà fin du deuxième chapitre. Deux autres sont encore prévus, ou plus si affinités.


	3. Chapter 3 : Pepper

Salut! Troisième chapitre, troisième personnage. Ici, c'est Pepper qui est à l'honneur. Comme d'habitude, attention au spoil.

Merci à Lou pour sa review (c'est comme ça qu'on fait, non? Je ne comprends rien sur comment répondre aux commentaires, c'est gênant). C'est touchant, et j'espère que ce chapitre aussi va t'émouvoir.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

\- C'était un imbécile...

Son murmure se perdit dans le silence de la pièce, résonna comme un cri aux oreilles Banner. Encore une fois, Pepper porta la bouteille de bière à sa bouche, avala une lampée, le regard vide. Morgane était couché depuis plusieurs heures déjà, bordé par sa mère -une chose qui n'était pas rare, mais tout de même significative de la situation, Tony adorant bordé sa fille. Elle lui avait demandé où était son père. Et sa mère avait tenté de trouver une réponse, une réponse rassurante au mieux, au pire si douloureuse. Elle lui avait dit que son père était partie très loin. Qu'il allait bien mais qu'il ne pouvait pas revenir chez eux -chez elles.

\- Un bel imbécile. Et le pire, c'est qu'il le savait, cet idiot ! Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Il adorait en joué, faire semblant de pas comprendre pour ensuite sortir un truc extraordinairement... extraordinairement... extraordinairement lui, tout simplement !

Cela faisait deux jours que Tony était mort. Deux jours où elle avait passé son temps à courir à droite et à gauche, à s'occuper de sa fille, de son enterrement, de l'après-Thanos, du retour de 50% de la population de la Terre. De tout. Tout pour ne pas penser. Penser à l'espoir, infime, qui subsistait dans son cœur que tout ça ne soit qu'une immense blague, qu'elle rouvre les yeux pour se réveiller aux côtés de son mari, auprès de leur fille. Penser au désespoir qu'elle éprouve à chaque fois qu'elle se rappelle que si, c'est la réalité, que Tony est mort. Penser à la naïveté qu'elle retrouve à chaque fois qu'elle entend quelqu'un monter les marches, devant chez elle, toquer à la porte. Penser que chaque fois, elle s'attend à le voir pousser le battant de bois, son sourire agaçant aux lèvres. Et tellement d'autres choses...

\- Il n'arrêtait pas de tenter le diable ! Avec sa manie de vouloir sauver le monde, tout le monde, de protéger la Terre et... et... et tout ce qui l'entourait ! Il m'énervait à avoir toujours raison, toujours réponse à tout ! À croire qu'on ne pouvait compter que sur lui, tout le temps, qu'il était la solution à tout, qu'il détenait la solution à tout !

Pepper avait arrêter de pleurer. En journée, du moins. La nuit, elle ne cachait plus ses sanglots, les larmes qui striaient ses joues, ses prières quotidiennes. Ils -les Avengers- étaient tous là, auprès d'elle et de leur fille, vaine tentative pour l'aider, la soutenir. Parfois, elle leur en était reconnaissante. Parfois, elle les détestait -où étaient-ils, ces super-héros, lorsque son mari, le père de sa fille, avait besoin de leur aide?-. Parfois, elle se sentait vide. Comme maintenant. Elle avala une nouvelle lampée d'alcool en souriant amèrement. Tony aurait beaucoup rit de la voir ainsi, buvant bière sur bière, elle qui avait toujours eu une consommation raisonnable d'alcool.

\- Et tu sais ce qui était le plus drôle ? C'est qu'il avait raison. Sans lui, il n'y aurait rien. Ni d'Avengers, ni de voyage temporelle. Je le savais, il le savait que ça allait être dangereux, qu'il pouvait en mourir ! Je l'ai lu dans ses yeux lorsqu'il à trouver la solution à votre problème quantique, mais que voulez-vous ! Tony Stark, Iron Man n'a besoin de rien ni de personne !

Les mots se mélangeaient dans sa tête et cela faisait du bien. Pepper avait l'impression de confondre tout, le passé, le présent et même le futur. Une belle réussite, les voyages temporelles. Ça leur avait ramené Thanos. Parfois, elle avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir vivre sans Tony. Parfois, elle le haïssait pour avoir été lui. Un stupide super-héros. Un idiot qui ne pouvait laisser personne derrière lui. C'était l'une des raisons qui l'avaient fait tomber amoureuse de lui, bien sûr. Arrogant. Narcissique. Altruiste. Naïf sur certaines choses, si intelligent sur d'autres. Paranoïaque. Précautionneux. Paternel. Extraordinaire. C'était vraiment un imbécile, un bel imbécile. Mais il avait été son imbécile à elle.

* * *

Un texte un peu plus positif... Je crois...


	4. Chapter 4 : Tony

Bonjour/Bonsoir, cette fois, le spoil est plus important et concerne une grande partie du film. Le texte est aussi plus long et concerne Tony Stark aka Iron Man.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Tony s'éveilla en sursaut, le souffle court, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Où était-il ? Sa tête lui faisait mal, ses souvenirs étaient confus. Il agrippa son réacteur, encastré dans sa poitrine, et inspira plusieurs fois pour se calmer. Déjà, savoir où il était, ensuite il aviserait. Ses yeux grands ouverts ne captèrent au début rien que le noir. Et puis, au bout d'un moment (durant lequel il en profita pour se détendre totalement. Après tout, il était Iron Man et Tony Stark, que diable! Le noir ne lui faisait pas peur), il s'habitua à l'obscurité et put détailler son environnement. Tout était très flou mais il croyait deviner les parois d'une grotte, un établi de métal dans un coin. Il était lui-même allongé sur un lit, la tête reposant sur un oreiller sale. L'odeur qui régnait était un mélange d'humidité, de poussière et de...

Encore une fois, sa respiration s'emballa, le replongeant dans sa confusion initiale. Cet endroit, cette caverne... Il en reconnaissait les aspérités, la taille. Il l'avait parcouru de long en large, après tout, comptant le nombre de ses pas pour savoir son périmètre, cherchant des failles, une sortie. Il avait fixé ses murs en réfléchissant. Il avait maudit ce lieu, cette poussière qui existait en permanence. Maudit sa malchance et ses agresseurs.

Il était revenu dans la grotte d'Afghanistan.

Sa main se crispa et sur son réacteur et sur les draps du lit avant qu'il ne se projette vers l'avant pour se redresser. Cette fois, il n'avait pas de moteur de batterie relié au cœur. Bonne nouvelle. Le problème du lieu réglé, d'autres questions apparaissaient : que s'était-il passé, qui l'avait amené là, comment faire pour rentrer chez lui, quelqu'un le surveillait-il -comme dans le passé, par le biais d'une caméra- à attendre son réveil pour lui demander quelque chose d'inconcevable ?

Ses pieds nus se posèrent sur le sol et un souvenir parvient à s'extraire de sa mémoire confuse, un souvenir des derniers jours (A quand remontaient les ''derniers jours'' ? Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Combien de temps était-il resté, inconscient, vulnérable, dans cette grotte infernale? ).

Thanos.

Thanos était revenu sur Terre.

Pourquoi ? Comment ?

Ces questions traversèrent son esprit aussi vite que la brume commençait à disparaître, reléguant ses autres interrogations au second plan, et leurs réponses lui apparurent peu dans des flashs. Steve, Bruce, Natasha, chez lui. Les voyages dans le temps, l'espoir. Les pierres (ces foutues pierres qu'il aurait aimé réduire lui-même en cendre, en poussière comme ce qu'elles avaient fait à...).

Deuxième souvenir. Autres noms. Happy et James d'abord. Peter ensuite. Et puis...

\- Pepper, Morgane, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Que s'était-il passé ? Où étaient-elles ? Allaient-elles bien ? Il était agité, maintenant, inquiet pour eux -pour elles- bien plus que pour lui. Il se leva d'un bond, chancela sur ses jambes engourdies. Chercha des yeux la porte, l'unique sortie de cette foutue grotte. Tony croyait la distinguée dans l'obscurité, fermée. Il lui fallait trouver une source de lumière pour pouvoir chercher comment l'ouvrir, comment crocheter la serrure. Y en avait-il même une ? Était-il de nouveau prisonnier de cet endroit ? Il balaya rapidement le plafond, à la recherche du point rouge d'une caméra. Il n'en trouva pas. Alors il se décida à bouger, en direction de son ancien établi, destination logique lui semblait-il. Peut-être y avait-il laissé une minuscule lampe torche ou quoique se soit pouvant servir à faire du feu, de la lumière. À ce compte-là, il prenait n'importe quoi. Il fit un pas, puis un deuxième en serrant les dents, vacilla.

Steve. Bruce. Clint. Natasha (Natasha est morte, hurla son esprit, mais il puisa dans le souvenir de cette femme, comme dans le souvenir de tous les autres, des forces). Strange. Le raton laveur. Fury. Hills. Happy. James. Thor. Wanda. Cet insupportable Scott. Et puis Peter encore, Pepper et Morgane. Morgane. Morgane !

Il grogna lorsqu'une vive lumière fut allumée dans la caverne, l'obligeant à fermer ses yeux, pleins de larmes. La lumière baissa, ce faisant moins forte et il parvient à regarder ce qu'il venait de se passer, en clignant les paupières. Tony espérait voir quelqu'un -la personne ayant décidé de lui flinguer les rétines, Fury, un agent du SHIELD, ou même un méchant, genre Thanos- car cela voudrait dire qu'il n'était pas seul. Et qu'il y avait une possibilité qu'il s'en sorte. Que les autres s'en soient sortis.

Mais son espoir tourna vite court, se transformant en incompréhension, en surprise et en colère. Un rire -nerveux, agressive, ironique- s'échappa de sa gorge sèche. Son regard déambula dans toute la pièce, revient sur la personne (parce qu'il y avait quelqu'un, une personne qui l'observait avec un petit sourire calme), retourna à son exploration. La lumière semblait émaner de nulle part, illuminant pourtant les moindres recoins de l'endroit. La grotte était la même que dans son souvenir. Peut-être en un peu plus froide, façon glace au chocolat, vu qu'il ne travaillait plus sur son armure, travail qui avait au moins le mérite de réchauffer, lui comme la caverne. Des caisses, le lit, des fils électriques. Des établis. Une sorte de caisse métallique dans laquelle il avait dû enfiler le premier prototype d'armure Iron Man qu'il avait créée.

Rien ne manquait. Même Yinsen.

\- Bonjour Tony, dit-il en anglais de sa voix chantante. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Oh tout va bien, si ce n'est que quelqu'un a décidé, dans une blague de très mauvais goût d'ailleurs, de prendre l'apparence et la voix de mon vieux pote Yinsen, s'exclama-t-il avec son arrogance coutumière, cachant tant bien que mal sa rage. Et vous, ça baigne ?

Tony regarda dans les yeux cet imposteur qui voulait, en se déguisant ainsi, lui faire mal. Il voulait que celui-ci ressente toute la colère et le mépris que lui inspirait ce personnage ainsi vêtu. Yinsen lui avait sauvé la vie, deux fois, en y laissant la sienne au passage. Chaque fois qu'il enfilait son armure, qu'il pensait à son cœur, il pensait également au docteur afghan, à son sourire et à sa gentillesse.

\- Tant mieux. J'avais peur que tu n'aies des séquelles définitives mais on dirait que tout va bien.

\- Parfait alors ! On peut passer à autre chose : qui êtes-vous ? Et où est Thanos ?

Il se retient au dernier moment de demander si sa famille allait bien. Ce type ne savait peut-être pas qu'il avait une femme et une fille (et les Avengers et Peter et Strange et Happy et James et tant d'autres, désormais), et il ne tenait pas à le lui apprendre. C'était le meilleurs moyen de pression qu'on puisse trouver contre lui.

\- Et pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?

\- Tu as beaucoup d'interrogations, Tony, c'est normal. Patience. De quoi te souviens-tu, d'abord ?

Il eut envie de l'envoyer bouler, de lui ordonner de répondre d'abord à ces questions avant de lui en poser mais... Il vacilla, porta la main à sa tête. Il se rappelait soudainement de Bruce, du gant, des pierres enfin toutes récupérés de leurs multiples voyages temporelles. Du claquement de doigts, de nouveau, de l'appel de Clint qu'il avait écouté d'une oreille, preuve qu'au moins une personne, sa femme, était revenue. Du faible bruit des oiseaux au-dehors. Des explosions. De l'effondrement du bâtiment. Ensuite, il y avait eu Thanos (encore), Steve, Thor. Lui. Il se souvenait de leur combat. Et puis... Nouveau flash. Cette fois, il tomba au sol mais Yinsen le rattrapa (comment s'était-il déplacé si vite ? Était-il resté longtemps perdu dans ses souvenirs, coupé de la réalité?) et le réinstalla sur le lit, en position assise.

\- Qu'est-ce que... bafouilla-t-il pathétiquement.

\- C'est très bien, Tony. Tout va bien. Laisse les venir à toi, lui conseilla Yinsen en lui souriant gentiment.

De nouveau, l'envie de l'envoyer valser, de lui mettre son poing dans la gueule à ce faux-Yinsen, cet imposteur qui prenait les traits de son compagnon de galère mais d'autres souvenirs remontaient, remplaçaient sa colère par de la peur, du soulagement. De l'espoir. Steve, le marteau. Les cercles dorés. L'armée. Non, les armées. Les héros, les sorciers, les monstres, les asgardiens, les wakandais. Du coin de l'œil, il voit apparaître Strange et Peter. Ensuite... La guerre. Les morts. Les explosions. Les camarades. La joie. Pepper, toujours aussi belle, dans son armure. Thanos. Encore et toujours Thanos. Captain Marvel. Le gant. Les pierres. Encore et toujours les pierres. La peur qui revenait, plus forte que tout le reste, plus forte que la rage, que l'espoir. Strange. La chance sur 14 milliards. La dernière possibilité. L'unique.

Tony se libère de la main de Yinsen, posé sur son épaule, se lève en titubant. Il a envie de crier. Il étouffe dans cette grotte. Penser à Peter, Pepper et Morgane, surtout Morgane ! Encore et toujours Morgane. Mais rien n'y fait. Il continue de parcourir ses souvenirs, savoure l'expression d'incompréhension de Thanos, savoure son air défait. Le claquement. La douleur. Les pierres. Son vœu. Ou alors est-ce l'inverse ? Tout commence à se mélanger.

Il tombe à genoux, attrapa son crâne à deux mains, hurle. Tony a soudain peur de la suite. La chance sur 14 milliards. Peter. Pepper. Morgane ! Il veut rentrer chez lui, retrouver sa famille. Les retrouver tous. Tout simplement. Il se balance d'avant en arrière, essaye de se calmer, de ralentir son rythme cardiaque. Le sang bat à ses oreilles, il a dans sa bouche le goût du dégoût, du désespoir, l'envie de vomir. Mais rien ne peut empêcher le flot de souvenirs qui s'emparent de lui.

Les pierres, la douleur, le claquement, son vœu, Thanos qui disparaît. Toute son armée qui disparaît. La douleur, toujours. Insupportable. Dévastatrice. Il la sent ronger son corps, de droite à gauche, dévorer sa main, son bras, son cou, son torse, son visage. Sa vue est floue et il se sent partir, loin. Très loin. Trop loin. Peter qui lui dit quelque chose, il entend les mots sans les comprendre. Pepper. Pepper. Son odeur, ses yeux. Sa voix. Rassurante. Ses mots à elle percent la brume qui a envahi son esprit mais il n'arrive pas à les retenir. Tony se sent mieux (parce qu'il ne sent plus rien d'autre). Il est rassuré (Pepper lui dit que c'est fini).

Tony est mort ainsi, le corps dévasté par l'utilisation des pierres, l'esprit brumeux mais enfin au repos. Fini l'inquiétude pour le futur, pour la Terre. Pour Bruce, Happy, Steve, Strange, Peter, Pepper. Il lui reste le visage, de plus en plus vague, d'une petite fille brune à qui il a promis de revenir. Une enfant qui l'aime plus de... non... plus de trois fois cent... ce n'est pas encore ça. Plus de trois fois mille. Voilà. Et qu'il aime tellement plus, bien plus de trois fois mille.

Tony est mort.

\- Tony...

La voix, calme, chantante, de Yinsen. De son imposteur. Non. De Yinsen. Vraiment ? lui murmure l'espoir, dans le creux de son cœur. Es-tu vraiment mort, alors que ton corps, ton esprit fonctionnent correctement ? Cet homme en face de toi, est-ce un usurpateur, une illusion ou alors est-ce bien Yinsen, le vrai, mort mais pourtant vivant ? Est-ce un dieu, Dieu, la Mort, une blague ?

\- Tony, relèves toi, mon ami. Tout va bien.

\- Yinsen...

Tony se déteste, à paraître soudainement aussi faible, vulnérable, dans cet endroit, devant cet usurpateur. L'autre l'aide à se redresser, le soutient pour le remettre debout, droit sur ses pieds nus.

\- Thanos -ou tout du moins, un Thanos d'un passé alternatif- a disparu. La guerre est finie, sur Terre. Vous avez gagné, mon ami. Tu as vaincu.

Les mots de l'homme, bien loin de le rassurer, font sombrer son cœur dans le désespoir. Sa victoire sur Thanos n'en est pas une, pas totalement. Il a vaincu mais il y a laissé la peau, visiblement.

\- Il faut que j'y retourne, je ne peux pas mourir ! Pepper... Pepper doit être furieuse, elle doit m'attendre et franchement, même si elle est magnifique en colère, c'est vraiment une mauvaise nouvelle quand elle est aussi fâchée et je ne peux pas... Il faut que je... Il y a le petit, je dois voir le petit, je dois m'excuser et... et... Il faut que je voie Morgane !

Tony termine son discours en hurlant ces derniers mots. Il se répète, inlassablement, les prénoms de sa famille, de ses amis. Ils doivent l'attendre, tous. Il ne peut pas les décevoir, à rester ici, terré dans cette grotte. Appuyé sur Yinsen qui ne dit rien, il avance vers la porte, parvient à l'ouvrir. Le battant, dans un grincement métallique, révèle les couloirs tamisés de son ancien lieu de torture. Il ne manque plus que les membres des Dix Anneaux pour qu'il se sente revenir en Afghanistan, à une vie avant Iron Man.

Au fur et à mesure de leur marche, Tony retrouve ses forces. Il analyse ses souvenirs, cherche une faille quelconque, quelque chose qui lui ferait dire ''je ne suis pas mort, tout ceci est un piège monstrueux !''. Vain espoir, il le pressent. À ses côtés, Yinsen le laisse peu à peu marcher seul. Il est silencieux, observant les murs, le sol... Lorsqu'ils passent devant l'endroit où l'homme est décédé, Tony ralentit le pas. Il espère surprendre... Il ne sait quoi qui parviendra à le convaincre totalement que la personne qui l'accompagne est bel et bien un imposteur.

Yinsen s'arrête devant le rocher, contemple les marques rougeâtres qui le tâchent. Les marques de son propre sang. Ils ne sont qu'à quelques pas de la sortie et Tony peut voir le ciel, les montagnes. Il devine le désert. Il fait nuit, dehors, les étoiles brillent.

\- As-tu pu avoir tout ce que tu désirais, Tony ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, ici, tu n'avais rien. Tu étais riche, intelligent, charismatique mais tu avais très peu d'amis. Et pas de famille. As-tu pu réparer cette erreur, Tony ? T'es-tu trouvé une famille ?

Tony observe l'homme, méfiant. Il se rappelle effectivement avoir discuté de ça avec Yinsen, s'être senti troublé par le visage confiant de l'autre, mêlé à un peu de pitié. Il se souvient de cette jalousie teintée de tristesse. Lui, comme le docteur, savait qu'ils avaient peu de chances de s'en sortir. Mais voir le docteur aussi heureux lorsqu'il parlait de sa famille, le voir espérer, le voir le prendre en pitié, lui, un pauvre médecin afghan, parce qu'il était seul, tout cela étaient inscrit dans son cœur (symboliquement, hein, pas dans son réacteur) et il y avait ensuite souvent repensé. N'avait-il vraiment rien du tout ? Tony avait répondu, à cette idée, pendant des semaines, des mois, des années, avec un non méprisant. Il était riche, puissant, intelligent, beau gosse. Il n'avait pas ''rien du tout''. Et puis il était tombé amoureux, vraiment amoureux de Pepper. Son cercle d'amis s'était étendu. Il y avait eu Peter, ce jeune homme si brillant mais pourtant si naïf par certains abords qui l'avait idolâtré. Il y avait eu Morgane.

Bien sûr, tout revenait toujours à Morgane. Tout, dans sa vie, ne semblait converger que vers ce seul point. Son ange, son cœur. Sa fille. Et l'affirmation de Yinsen lui était apparu comme plus vrai que jamais. Il n'avait rien du tout, avant elle, avant Pepper, les Avengers, Happy, James, avant Peter et Morgane.

Cet homme devant lui était-il Yinsen ? Peut-être que oui. Et à cet unique titre, cette unique possibilité, Tony se décida à lui faire confiance.

\- Oui, je me suis trouvé une famille, murmura-t-il. Et toi, as-tu retrouvé la tienne ?

\- Oui, mon ami, j'ai retrouvé les miens. J'en suis heureux.

\- Je le suis pour toi aussi, Yinsen.

Et il était sincère. Tony fit quelques pas de plus, vers la sortie, vers les montagnes et le désert.

\- Que vas-tu faire, Tony ? Vas-tu chercher ton père ? Je suis sûr qu'il t'attend. Tu peux le voir, si tu le veux.

\- Il faut que je trouve un moyen de rentrer chez moi, dit-il simplement.

\- C'est impossible, mon ami. On ne revient pas de la mort. C'est un état, disons, définitif.

\- Il me reste des choses à faire, là-bas. Morgane doit avoir peur -et Pepper est vraiment très mauvaise pour la border, non pas que je veuille la critiquer mais la petite préfère quand c'est moi, c'est tout.

\- Tu ne peux pas, Tony, ceci n'est pas...

\- Yinsen, l'interrompit-il (et il continua à avancer vers la sortie, vers dehors, déterminé à trouver un moyen, n'importe lequel, de revoir son monde) rien n'est totalement impossible. Et j'ai un atout dans ma manche.

\- Lequel ?

Tony se retourna vers Yinsen, sourit avec force, confiance, haussa les épaules.

\- Je suis Iron Man.

* * *

Précisions: Yinsen est le docteur afghan qui soigne Tony lorsque celui-ci est enlevé dans Iron Man 1, en lui branchant notamment une batterie de voiture au niveau du coeur pour ralentir l'avancée des éclats de métal dans sa poitrine. Il va également participer à la création du premier prototype de l'armure d'Iron Man et mourra pour donner plus de temps à Tony de ''revêtir'' totalement l'armure.

C'était le dernier texte de Rien n'arrête Tony Stark, une fin avec une note d'espoir.

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi ces quelques histoires.

Reviews pour avoir votre avis ?


End file.
